DragonGoddess
by ScarletHeavens
Summary: It was Grand Magic Games, every guilds are hoping to be number one. But the arena is covered with strange magic. Erza have a lost sister, the magic inside the arena is like her's. Who could that be?. After the Grand Magic Games a disaster came. A battle between Humans and Dragons and the only one who can literally save them is the Girl.A little bit of Jerza, Nalu and Gruvia.
1. DragonGoddess:Chapter 1

**I don't own FairyTail, Hiro Mashima does**

 **and i change some parts here**

It was the first day of Grand Magic Games. All guilds are competing for the First Place. The Fairytail Team is getting ready, until they notice Erza is quiet.

"Erza is there something wrong? " Lucy asked.

"No...Nothing at all" Erza replied.

"But you seem quiet, is there something bothering you? " Lucy asked curiously.

"I just remember the thing jellal told me and my sister" Erza said.

"Sister!? You didn't tell us that you have a sister!" Natsu joined the conversation. You can tell he is shocked by looking in his face

"What about your sister by the way? " Lucy asked

"It's just the Magic i feel when we get here is familiar to me, it's like my sister's" Erza said.

"So what is her name? " Natsu asked to Erza but it seems that Erza didn't hear him because the Pumpkin Guy speaks up.

"Alright folks Welcome to the Grand Magic Games! So this is the first day! The guilds that are competing are Fairytail!" The Guy said.

The Fairytail team go outside and the crowds started to say 'Boo' in them.

"What the?!" Natsu said angrily.

"We'll win just you see.. " Gray mumbled.

"Next is Mermaid Heel!" The crowd started cheering while the the other members of Mermaid Heel is waving in the crowd.

"Let's now Welcome, Lamia Scale! " and the crowd of people is starting to cheer again.

"We love you with all our heart! " Shelia shout cheerfully.

"And now for the wildest team! Quadro Cerberus! " The guy shouted.

"We are Wild! " The group of boys shouted.

"This guild has a lovely parfum, let's greet the Blue Pegasus! "

and the girls shouted Eve's, Ren's and Hibiki's names.

"And now Raven Tail! "

"What?! but that's a dark guild!, Grrr Ivan! " the Master says madly.

"Next is Fairytail Team B! " the peoples is whispering about what they hear.

"What?! why do we need another team?! it's unfair! " Natsu shouted. And Mr. Yagima explained everything to the crowd.

"Is that Jellal under there? " Erza asked.

"ssshhhh... " Jellal replied gesturing to stay quiet.

"Now let's greet the mighty Sabertooth! " the crowd cheer louder than before.

"Now lets proceed, our first game is called Hidden! " The Pumpkin Guy ecplained the rules and started calling the names of those who will be participating.

"Wish you a good luck" Erza said.

"Yeah Goodluck Gray! " Lucy said cheerfully.

"I wonder where is my sister now... " Erza mumbled.

"What is that Erza?" Lucy asked.

"Uhh.. Nothing... " Erza said but Lucy is not convinced.

 **Flashback**

 _"Sister I'm scared... " the little girl said while trembling._

 _"Everything will be fine okay just hide there" Erza calmed her little sister._

 _"How about you sister?" the little girl was hiding in inside a wooden box._

 _"Sister will be fine, okay? " Erza kiss the little girl on the forehead and smile before shutting the lid of the box and leave._

 _The little girl had no idea what's going on but she knows everyone is in danger but she can't do anything because she is just a little girl, she had nothing to do but to cry until she fall asleep._

 _Erza help other children but in the end she is the one who got caught._

 **End of the Flashback**

It was night when they are walking to get to the inn. They are defeated but still they don't lose hope.

"By the way Erza what do your little sister looks like? "

Natsu asked.

"She just looks like me but younger" Erza replied.

"Where is she now? " Lucy asked curiously.

"I don't know, we got separated when our village is attacked it happened when i was just 8 years old and she is 4 years old" Erza said sadly.

"I wonder where she is now... " Lucy said.

The Fairytail Team A was walking in there way when Erza see someone. It was a little teenage girl with scarlet hair, she was wearing a black turtle neck shirt and maroon miniskirt along with black boots. She see the girl go in the alleyway. When she looks at it again it's now gone. And Erza sensed the magic again.

" _Sister? "_

 **Ok that's the end for now.**

 **I will update very soon, so just wait.**

 **Please leave a review or suggestion to story.**

 **HAI!**


	2. DragonGoddess:Chapter 2(Part 1)

**I don't own Fairytail, Hiro Mashima does**

 **and again i change some parts here**

 **-Day 2:Part 1-**

"Alright folks it's the Day 2 of Grand Magic Games!, our game for today is _Chariots ,_ you need to go to the finish line without falling! You need to race for the first place to get the highest points! " and the train-looking thing begins to start moving in slow pace.

"Who the heck chose Natsu for that thing?! " Gray said.

"No one does he, participated " Erza replied.

The three dragon slayers started walking slowly because any moment they will start to throw up. While the others is racing for the first place.

Minutes later, they reach the finish line but they are still sick. The Fairytail Team A have 2 points like Fairytail Team B.

"And for one-on-one battle round! BlackSnake from RavenTail vs. Toby from Lamia Scale! " the peoples are cheering again.

 _I'm sensing it again._ Jellal thought. As the battle begins, he left his teammates to look who is that person.

 _Here I'm so close to it._ Jellal thought as he see a scarlet haired little girl.He is on the exit of the arena.

"Scarlet?Erza? but that's impossible that she is here... " He whisper. He stopped for a minute to look for the girl but she disappeared from his sight.

" _Erza, this is Jellal, i'm using telepathy"_ Jellal said. _"Uhhh... What do you need? "_ Erza asked.

" _Are you near the exit of the arena? "_ Jellal asked confused.

" _No, why would i go there I'm watching the fight"_ Erza replied she is also confused.

" _We need to meet later after the Day 2 games"_ Jellal said.

" _Uhhh... okay... "_ After Erza replied she cannot talk to him anymore. She is also confused because Jellal asked her if she is near the exit.

"Lucy, is Natsu and Wendy are now fine? " Erza asked.

"Yes Natsu is okay, it's just motion sickness" Lucy replied.

"How about Wendy? Is she awake yet? " Erza asked.

"Nope she's not but i hope she get better soon" Lucy replied worriedly.

Back to the Fight

"Ultra Poison Nails Mega Mega Jelly Fins! " And Toby attacked but his enemy managed to Dodge it.

BlackSnake vanished and mimic the sand and attacked Toby.

"Awooo! You're stronger than i thought you were" Toby said.

"You're not so bad yourself" BlackSnake replied.

"I wish i had a cool name like BlackSnake" Toby said.

"It's just my wizard name" BlackSnake replied.

"You mean you lied to me?! " Toby asked.

"What are you saying? " BlackSnake asked.

"Alright if i win you gonna tell me what your real name is, deal?"

Toby asked for their deal while he's attacking and BlackSnake is dodging it.

"I'm fine with it, what if i win? " BlackSnake asked while dodging the attacks od Toby.

"Then i will tell you super secret that nobody knows" Toby replied.

"It's a deal! " BlackSnake said.

"Seem our competitors is having a friendly deal" The announcer said.

"SO COOL!! " Jason said, the guy from Sorcerer Weekly that is judging now.

Toby keep attacking and when the dust is clear you will see Toby lying in the ground.

"That's all folks BlackSnake is the winner! " the announcer said and the crowd starts to cheer.

"Now you will see RavenTail is climbing to the top with 36 points! "

"COOL!!! " Jason said.

"Now you owe me a secret" BlackSnake said while Toby is crying on the ground.

"It's my sock, it just disappear man. It's driving me crazy because it feel its under my nose but i can't find it anywhere. I'm so ashamed!" Toby said while crying. BlackSnake pointed his index finger to his chest gesturing that the sock is hanging around his chest.

"Has it been here all along!?" Toby said while crying and the peoples are like "Bruh".

"H-huh i really don't know how to thank you, I'm just so happy to see it again" Toby said while crying.

"Do you see anything like this before? " the announcer asked.

"Definitely no" Mr. Yagima replied.

"Such emotion! What an ending! " Jason also replied.

"What a good boy I'm so happy for him" Erza said while removing her unfallen tears in her eyes.

"This is way too stupid to cry about! " Gray replied.

BlackSnake stretch his hand to Toby. Toby is going to accept it but BlackSnake snatch his sock and ripped it to shreds. Toby cry more. Gray is stopping Erza to attack BlackSnake. While RavenTail is laughing.

"You should never told me that how stinky rag meant to you, dumb move" BlackSnake said while walking out in the arena.

"What is his problems?! " Evergreen asked madly.

"Once again RavenTail is showing their true colors.. " Wakaba replied.

"Let's move on round 2! from Quattro Cerberus, Bacchus! against to member of Fairytail Team A! "

"So it's one of us" Erza said.

"What if they call natsu? " Lucy asked.

"Then we wake him up" Gray replied.

"I heard rumors that he is strong as Erza" Elfman said.

"Naaa!!! fight me! i don't care who he was! " Cana shouted while her teammates is stopping her.

"Oh my... stop Cana" Mira replied.

"You do what as i tell you" The king said.

"Yes sir. " Archadios replied.

"Such a exquisite pairing. Bacchus' wild spirit against Erza's graceful power" The King said.

"Uuhhh... " Archadios replied.

"Problem? " The King asked.

"Your majesty but did you say Erza? " Archadios asked.

"Yes" The King said.

"Forgive me your highness but i assigned for a different fighter"

Archadios apologize.

"Elfman Strauss! "

 **Ok that for it now**

 **I change some parts** here

 **You can leave a review or suggestion okay?**

 **Bye Bye!**

 **HAI!**


	3. Chapter2: Part 2

**Again I'm telling you i do not own Fairytail** **Maybe after i finish DragonGoddess maybe i look forward to my favorite** **ship. And also expect the unexpected;)**

 **-Day 2:Part 2-**

"Elfman Strauss! ".

"That's not her! " The King said.

"So it's Elfman's turn... " Mira mumbled.

"Oh, we're screwed" Happy, Wakaba and Macao said in unisen.

"Don't be mean to him! " Lissanna shouted on the three guys.

"You got this one. Believe in your heart that you can win, and victory will be all yours" Erza said.

"Uuhhh...yeah.. " Elfman replied nervously.

"You inconfident fool! i wanna see Bacchus in battle with Erza! " The king said madly.

"My deepest apologies sir. "

 _"What about a Fairytail member? The one who can transform, what was the name again?"_

 _"Umm.. E-Elfm-"_

 **End of the Flashback**

"I-I failed... " Archadios murmured and he sweat dropped.

"This will not be a match but a slutter! Bacchus will make a easy work on this novice! " The King protested.

"Yes, indeed he will. " Archadios replied.

 **Back in the Match**

"Hey, what do you say we make our own bet like those other guys did? " Bacchus started.

"What? " Elfman replied.

"Your sisters is a hot spoken little numbers" Bacchus said while grinning. Elfman has a bad feeling about this.

"So what's your point? " Elfman asked bravely even he is nervous about this.

"Oh man, i know you can't beat that dense. If i win the match they keep me accompany tonight both at the same time" Bacchus said while grinning. Elfman gritted his teeth as well as the others.

"What a scumbag" Cana said while all of them is shaking.

"Both of them?! That is seriously messed up! " Happy said and like the others he is shaking too.

"What a nerve! " Evergreen replied.

"Now it's your turn, if you win-" Bacchus stopped.

"Listen pal, a real man doesn't tolerate that kind of disrespect. So get ready... to get schooled!" Elfman cut his sentence.

"So that means you accept this little wager do ya? I'm so excited i got the shakes" Bacchus replied while smiling like a coward.

 **At the Infirmary**

Natsu wakes up and let a yawn. "Huh what's the deal? Did they take off or something? " Natsu asked to himself seeing that there is no one in the room but him.

"Somebody was here and i can smell them" Natsu said after he sniff.

Sniff Sniff*."This way. " He said to himself while he run through the guys who kidnapped Wendy and the others.

"You're not going to take them anywhere you hear?! " Natsu shouted as the kidnappers looked at him.

"Oh man, he's from Fairytail! " one of the guys shouted as they run away from Natsu, carrying the Girls.

"You're not going anywhere! " Natsu shouted as he chase the kidnappers.

"I told you to stop! " Natsu shouted while he run faster.

"He's crazy fast! " One of the guy shouted to his partners.

"What? when i saw in the last fight i thought he can't run! " the other replied.

"I got this" And the kidnapper pulled his gun out of his pocket. And the fight between Natsu and the kidnappers started. As always Natsu wins and the Girls woked up. The kidnappers was caught and made them speak who is their boss.

 **Back in the Match**

Elfman was already beat up but just a little a bit. He don't intend to lose, his sisters' fate is in his hands.

"I'm going to have a wild night tonight, oh yeah" Bacchus said while grinning and looking down at Elfman.

"Oh no, this is horrible" Lucy said worriedly.

"This guy is strong like you right Erza? " Gray said while he's arm is crossed.

"Yes, he is and the problem that this is just starting" Erza replied.

"Get up Elfman" Lissanna cheered up yet she is worried and afraid at the same time.

"What the?! " Erza shouted in shock not knowing the reason.

"Hey is there something wrong? " Gray asked.

"Something's odd, the strange magic got stronger and stronger just like it was getting closer" Erza replied.

"Oh yeah! I'm sensing it too! " Lucy said while looking in her hands.

"I'm going to follow it, excuse me" Erza is going but she stopped when Gray speak up.

"You're not watching the fight? " Gray asked. And Erza replied with just 'Yes'.

 _Why is it getting weaker? Is it going somewhere? Is it a person?_ Erza's mind is flooded by her thoughts but she concentrated on the magic more. Until she got near the exit but still it is crowded for some reason.

 _Is that a SCARLET HAIR?!_ Erza got her mind blowned by that. She is sure that it is a scarlet hair because the color is outstanding than the others and she is not so sure if that is the person causing that magic.

"Hey wait! " Erza shouted but it seems that the person ignored her. She see a scarlet haired little girl wearing a turtle neck black shirt just like the one she see yesterday, the shirt is sleeveless and the person is wearing a jean pants and a sandals.

"Wait! " Erza shouted once more but the girl disappeared in the crowd of people.

 _Is that the person Jellal saw?_ Erza's mind is full of thoughts and she just decided to go back in her friends.

"So... Did you saw the source? " Lucy started.

"Yes...and earlier Jellal saw it too" Erza replied.

"You talk to Jellal?! " Lucy said shocked.

"Yes, why? He talk to me about the source through telepathy" Erza said while Lucy us going to say something but Gray is faster.

"So who or what is the source of this strange magic? " Gray asked curiously.

"Well I'm not really sure but i see a scarlet haired little girl earlier, i think she is old as Wendy, i think she is the source" Erza replied. Her mind is still full of thoughts.

"Scarlet Haired Girl?! Just like a little version of you?! " Gray and Lucy said in unisen not knowing that the fight is going to end any moment now.

"Yes, just like my hair but i didn't see her face so i can't tell is she looks like me or not, i just saw her hair and body from back view" as Erza replied the match ended and Elfman wins. Also Natsu came from nowhere.

"I missed the fight" Erza said.

"Hey! " Natsu shouted.

"Natsu, how's Wendy and the others? " Lucy asked.

"They are okay but they we're kidnapped earlier, good thing i saved them, also Wendy woke up but she is still traumatized because of what happened to them. Now they are in the infirmary" Natsu replied.

"Hey guys pay attention, Elfman wins! " Erza said excitedly.

"That's real man for ya! " Natsu cheered up.

"But still he's too injured" Lucy said worriedly.

 **At the Infirmary**

 **3:00 P.M.**

"You put a good fight man, you deserve a rest" Natsu said while Elfman was in the infirmary's bed lying while he's covered in bandages. The Fairytail members surrounded him.

"Thank you" Elfman said. His voice is low because he's super tired.

"Guess we'll leave you there with Wendy and the others, just rest and get better" Erza replied.

"Goodjob my child now Evergreen will also stay here while you my children are resting" Master Makarov enters the infirmary.

"Yes sir" Evergreen replied politely. And all of them leave the place except to Evergreen, Elfman, Wendy, Carla and Porlyusica.

As the time passes and the sun is already setting the Team Natsu separated. Erza went to meet Jellal, Gray have to deal with Juvia and Lyon, Natsu looking for food, Happy pretending to be a flying monster and chasing Lucy around.

"So... about the strange magic? " Erza started. Jellal and her are in a alleyway near at Natsu and Lucy.

"Did you feel it? " Jellal asked.

"Yes, i also see a scarlet haired little girl near the exit during the match of Elfman. And i sense the magic on her" Erza replied crossing her arms resting her back at the cold stone brick in the alleyway.

"So you see it too... i thought it was you" Jellal said while he is resting his back also in the other cold stone brick in the alleyway, in front of Erza.

"Nope that was not me, i also see a scarlet haired little girl yesterday" Erza replied.

"Well do you think she's the source? " Jellal asked her opinion but there is a long pause before she answer.

"I'm not sure, we don't have that much evidence but also in the back of my mind she could be it" Erza replied.

"It's getting dark i think I'll go now" Jellal said while waiting for Erza to stand away from the bricks.

"Goodbye" Erza said while her arms is still crossed and her eyes is closed but this time she is standing in the middle of the alleyway. Suddenly she feel something touched her forehead.

When she opened her eyes she see Jellal kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight, Erza" as he turned back, Erza frozed and she watch him disappear from her sight. She can feel her cheeks burning she just think that it's just a friendly kiss and nothing else because he already have a ' _Fiancé'._

"Natsu! Hel-! " Lucy shouted while running away from something. Lucy cut off when she is going to fall because of a bump, she is also close to Natsu. Natsu turned around in her direction and Lucy fall on him hardly that make the two of them fall together.

"Uhh... " Lucy started. Lucy is in the top of Natsu, their faces is so close that they can feel each others breath.

"I-I'm sorry i-i was just being chased by a flying little monster and it took my keys and whip"Lucy explained while getting up, she can feel she is blushing that time.

"Nah it's okay by the way the one who is chasing you is just Happy" Natsu also stand up, he is also blushing. When Natsu revealed Happy, Happy remove his costume suddenly Lucy kicked him in the face and sent him flying in the moon.

"Oh by the way what are you looking at? " Lucy asked because there is too many stores there.

"I'm looking for food" Natsu replied while smiling sheepishly. Lucy replied after a minute.

"My treat again right? " Lucy replied doing a mad face.

"Yeah you're righ-" Natsu is cutted off because Happy landed on him with a hard impact leaving the two of them having a bump in the head.

"Ouchieee... " Happy said while crying.

"That's what you get for being a fool" Lucy said madly.

"Oi what you guys doing? " And Gray come out from the nowhere.

"Well they're fooling around again" Lucy replied and she is still... Mad.

"As usual... " And Erza come out from the alleyway.

"Oh you guys want to hear something? " Happy said excitedly like he's going to tell something about love again.

"What is it? " Gray asked.

"Well Lucy fall on Natsu when i was chasing her and they almost kissed, Just like Erza and Je-" Happy went flying again but this time Erza is the one who kicked him.

"Stop telling stories that you shouldn't see and tell!" Erza shouted as Happy went flying.

"He shouldn't see and tell? Is there something you're not telling us Erza? " Gray asked suspiciously.

"W-what no! " Erza blushed hard but she just looked away.

"Oh you mean when Erza almost kissed Jellal? Happy told me that when we got home" Natsu said like an innocent.

"What the heck?! " Erza blushed like a tomato and punched Natsu.

"Well Erza already have a boyfriend" Gray said teasingly.

"He's not my boyfriend! " Erza shouted she was Angry and Embarrassed at the same time, being embarrassed wins. And she just look away again.

"Hey guys let's just go to the bar and the others are there too" Lucy said saving Erza from Gray and Natsu's teasing.

"That's a good idea" Natsu approved as the others do. When they got there they do nothing else but have fun, chat, drink and fight. But a unexpected visitor came.

 **And this chapter is finish!**

 **Hope you like it! Especially when the ships sailed*Me:Fangirling on the corner***

 **ByeBye!**


	4. Chapter2: The Last Part

**Guys big news! I have a Fiancé! Nah just kidding I'm just copying Jellal XD, and that's impossible because im just 11 and I'm forever alone T-T. I don't own Fairytail, Hiro Mashima does. Sorry if the Gruvia is still not sailing but promise it will sail.**

 **-Day2:Unexpected Visitor-**

"Huh? " Lucy started as a person with a cape and face mask entered. The person open the door and slammed it. It walk straight towards the current guild master.

"May i talk to you sir? In private?" The person stand in front of Makarov. The person has a feminine sweet voice, height like Wendy, and hazel chocolate eyes and still it's face is covered and it's body, from head to toe, you can just see it's eyes.

"Yes" The Master answered and both of them headed outside the bar. The place hugged by silence.

"So what do you want to talk about? " The Master started.

"My name is Iriza, I'm 14 years old and looking forward at joining your guild " after she answered she removed her hood and face mask. Revealing a beautiful face, hazel chocolate eyes, and a silky long hair.

"Please keep my identity a secret, and please just call me Nikki" There is a long pause before the master answer.

"Fine, i sensed since the start that you're trustworthy, but what is your magic power first? " as the master answered she put her hood back and face mask.

"My most used is requip magic and dragon slayer magic" the master is a bit shock about the answer.

"That's a strong combination, well let's go inside and introduce you to others" and Nikki entered first.

"Listen children! we have a new member! " The Master shouted.

"Is that the new member? " Erza asked. She is still not sure about this but if the Master trusts that person she would trust him/her too.

"Yes, she is not dangerous, i sensed it from the start" the Master replied, he knows that Erza doesn't still trusts the new member.

"She? so that person is a girl, Master? " Gray asked.

"There's too many girls in this guild now" Juvia mumbled. She's hiding behind a wooden board where nothing is there, and also she break a piece wood there while holding at it.

"Introduce yourself child" The Master commanded.

"My name is Nikki and that's not my real name, and I'm 14 years old, one of my most used magic is requip magic" she introduced but the place is still quiet.

"Oh, just like Erza" Natsu said while sitting above the table.It seems that Nikki didn't hear him.

"Yup, but no one knows if she is strong like her" Gray replied.

"First Don't underestimate her, she's maybe strong too" Erza joined their conversation.

"Mirajane get the stamp! " The Master commanded.

"What color? " Mira asked to Nikki. "Blue" she replied. "Where? " Mira asked with a cheerful smile. "At my right arm" as she replied Mira stamped her emblem in her right arm(Just like on Erza's but the color is a little bit lighter).

"Is that your favorite color? " Mira asked, as always she's cheerful.

"Yes, Miss...?" She replied shyly.

"My name is Mirajane Strauss, My little sis is there Lissanna Strauss and my brother Elfman Strauss is in the infirmary and we are a transformation mages" Mira introduced

"My name is Lucy Heartfillia and nice to meet you... my team mates is behind me, this one is Natsu Dragneel and he is a fire dragon slayer and also the Salamander, and Gray Fullbuster and he is a ice mage, and Happy the exceed or flying talking cat, and the last one is Titania, Queen of the Fairies,Er-" Lucy cut off because Erza whisper on her ear to stop.

"Just call me Miss Scarlet I'm a requip mage too and Lucy is a celestial wizard" Erza introduced herself, she doesn't trust Nikki too much. And all of them start to introduce themselves to Nikki.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you" Nikki replied happily.

"So it means party! " Natsu shouted as he stand above the table.

"Sorry but i need to go home now it's getting pretty late... I'm sorry" Nikki apologized.

"We understand, since you're just a teenager, you should go home early" Erza replied.

"Thank you for understanding, Goodbye, Goodnight and Goodluck at the games" She said and already leave the place.

"Gramps is she strong? " Natsu asked curiously.

"Yes maybe she is, actually she is a dragon slayer too and dragon slayer magic and requip magic is her most used magics" Master replied

"She's a dragon slayer?! " All of them is shock by their Master's reply.

"So she have more magics? other than dragon slayer magic and requip magic? " Erza asked to herself.

"I think so " The Master replied after drinking a glass of beer.

"What kind of dragon slayer magic does she have master? " Lucy joined the conversation while holding a book.

"I don't know she doesn't told me about that, child" Master replied while getting a another glass of beer, just like he's in the guild hall.

"Well to know what is it i have a suggestion and plan" Natsu speak up while eating a fried chicken.

" _That must be something stupid_ _again "_ Gray whispered to himself.

"Don't say anything if that's something stupid again " Lucy replied.

"Nah it doesn't. What about making her replace Wendy and Elfman since they are injured and that's a brilliant way to know what kind of dragon slayer she is" Natsu explained his plans and all of them agreed.

"Atleast you're now having a brain" Gray started.

"What you say, Ice Princess?! " And as always they started to fight again.

"Flame Brain! "

"Icicle! "

And back to business again. Fight, chat, drink, eat and have fun.

 **Sorry if this last part is short, i really want to proceed to next chapter quickly. Hope you understand**

 **And wait for Gruvia it will not sail now but i promise it will.**

 **Aye!**


	5. DG: Chapter 3

**Sorry if i skipped Jellal's, Mirajane's, and Yukino's match. I just don't want to laugh while typing because Jellal's laugh is hilarious XD and Mira's match have too much fanservice and Yukino's? I don't like to see her crying or make her cry into my story, i feel bad for her T-T. So i plan their some of matches would be in flashbacks. Again i don't own Fairytail, Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Lucy's POV**

When everyone is already in the inn, the room is cover by silence. Everyone is in deep thinking, thinking all what they hear and what happened that night.

Yukino is kicked out from her guild and offered me her keys, Libra and Pisces. That's her only home and now she is kicked out by the peoples she treated as her ' _family'_. I feel bad for her.

And Natsu go in the Sabertooth's guild hall to mess with the guild's master and get Yukino's payback, he's such an idiot! We might get kicked out from the games if he doesn't leave that place and hurt more peoples in there. After he leave that place, he got scolded by Erza. We got separated after what happened in the bar. We don't know what happened to Erza but when we got to the inn, Erza was there. And she looks worried about something that night.

And still i don't know what does "Door of World-Change shall open" means, Yukino told me about that and she doesn't know what that means too.

 **Erza's POV**

I was worried... about Jellal. I wish he would not draw any attention again because if he will, he might get caught and send him again at the jail or he might get caught in a fight with Kagura and Millianna.

That night is full of surprises. Good news and Bad news. The good news is we gain points and Nikki joined our guild but i don't think that is a very good news and the bad news is Kagura would kill Jellal, Yukino is kicked out from her guild but still it's not my business, and Natsu attacked the Sabertooth guild. Also someone tried to kidnapped Wendy and the others but their actual target might be Lucy.

So much bad news, right?

 **Archadios' POV**

This is great! Two celestial wizards and both of them carries a wonderful amount of power. And that can help for the Eclipse Project, and the eclipse gate would change everything in this world! Zeref it's so close, it's so close! *Evil Laughs*

 **Day 3**

(Bold Texts-Judges, Time, Place. Italicized Texts- Flashbacks, Whispers, Telepathy, Thoughts)

 **"We're at the halfway point of the Grand Magic Games, the beginning of third day of Grand Magic Games! "**

 **"I wonder what kind of passionate dramas we'll see today "**

 **"Our guest today, Lahar from Magic Council"**

 **"It's been a long time hasn't it? "**

 **"Thank you for the opportunity "**

 **"Lahar, you're the captain of Enforcement and Detention Corps. "**

 **"Yes, I won't stand for any shenanigans during the tournament "**

 **"That's the captain for you, he never forgets his duties "**

"Damn you Lahar, why'd you make come here? " Doranbolt asked to himself

 **Flashback**

 _"A guest of Grand Magic Games?! You? " Doranbolt is shocked about what Lahar told him._

 _"I have no reason to decline, come with me, Doranbolt" He replied._

 _"No, I-" He was cut off by Lahar to convince him._

 _"You want to see Fairytail alive and well, don't you? Don't you wonder about them?"_

 _"How could i not? Still the way i am now... "_

 _"Are you still hung up on what happened seven years ago? About what you perceived of as abandoning Fairytail? They're looking forward, The only one who is dragged by the past is you"_

 **End of the Flashback**

"Huh? " as Doranbolt lift his head up he saw Romeo, Happy, and Carla,running,which is pleased by Wendy to come with Romeo and Happy. Wendy wants to come too but she knows that it will be bad for her.

"Oh no the match is starting! " Romeo said while rushing to their other guildmates.

"It's your fault tom cat! You eat to much fish-kebab at that food stall! " Carla blames, she's also running.

"It's because its delicious" Happy replied.

"Yeah whatever, let's just go faster!" Romeo shouted to the two exceeds.

 **"Let me announce our today's competition! The name of the event is... Pandemonium! "** And finally Romeo and the others managed to get to their other members at right time.

"What does "Pandemonium" mean? " Romeo asked to himself waiting for other's reply.

"It's an abode of demons, like a building where monsters lurk... " and Carla replied.

"I wonder if they're doing a haunted house, they're walking down to the dark and suddenly... " The current master started and looked at the first guild master, as the guild master look back the current guild master look down and closed his eyes, carrying Asuka at his back.

"...something like this comes out! " The Master did a scary face, scaring Romeo, Happy and Carla.

"I think i don't like "Pandemonium"..." Happy started. Still their faces looks a little bit scared, but master Mavis...

"I-I think I'm scared, too!" Master Mavis replied and tears start running at her face. Which make the others scream at surprise.

"Even though you're a ghost yourself?! " Romeo replied.

 **"There will be one representative for each guild, please choose your representative"**

"I'll do it! i gotta continue what i started last night! " Natsu said to his teammates, lifting his two hands and his fists clenched up.

"You idiot! You don't decide all by yourself! " Gray shouted at Natsu.

"If it's a revenge match, i wanna do it too! " Lucy joined the conversation of the guys, saying it cheerfully.

"No. I'll go. You going out there might get things more complicated" Erza replied.

"I agree. Goodluck! " Lucy cheered up and Erza started walking.

"Fight! " Nikki also cheered up, she agree on master's request that she will replace Wendy and Elfman, because she want to show them that it's a worthy letting her join and because she also wants to fight. And she's still wearing her clothes when she joined the guild.

"Let me do it! " Natsu protested, lifting his right arm in the air, fists clenched,and doing a mad face.

"Would you Calm it down!? " Gray replied, crossing his arms and eyes closed.

 **At the Team B**

"I'll participate for B Team" Cana offered.

"Wait a second! It's about time i got to do something! " Gajeel protested.

"Cana. How could you go if you're a reserve member? " Mira asked curiously.

"What happened to Mystogan? " Laxus asked looking at his left side, arms crossed.

"Juvia hasn't seen him yet today" Juvis replied.

"With the guest commentator being a council member. I should be able to participate, right? " Cana slight whispered to Mira.

"That's true... " Mira replied holding to her chin and eyes closed, smiling.

 **At the Mermaid Heel**

"If Er-chan is going to fight. Let me do it, Kagura-chan" Millianna asked for her permission while looking at the center of the arena.

"I'll allow it" Kagura accepted, crossed arms and eyes closed.

 **At the middle of the Arena.**

"I'll never lose, Er-chan! " Millianna said while running past at Erza

"Right! " Erza replied.

 **Flashback**

" _I hate Jellal too, he used us, and he killed simon" Milliana said while looking at Erza with a dark aura surrounding her._

 _"I'll never forgive him, I'll never forgive him" and Erza is looking at her worried._

 **End of the Flashback**

"I have to focus! " Erza said to herself, placing her both hands at her head.

 **"From Mermaid Heel! Looks like Millianna is taking the Field!"**

"That Girl! " Lucy started.

"Millianna! " Natsu shouted and all of them is looking at the giant lacrima.

"She's the girl with the hood, i didn't know she's in a guild!" Gray said.

 **At the Raven Tail**

"Don't cause any trouble in front of the council. Obra. " Alexie said. He's the one who's wearing a golden armor with a black feather/Raven feather. And Obra just nodded.

 **At the Blue Pegasus**

"I'll be the rep for Blue Pegasus" and again here we go Hibiki.Behind him is his fangirls screaming and holding their own signs saying "Go Hibiki! ","Hibiki Go, Hibiki Go","You can do it Hibiki! " and etc.

 **At the Sabertooth** Sabertooth

"Like i said last night, I'm representing this one. I'll use my Black Lighting to blast them of to smithereens" Olga offered. He's the guy with green hair and black head band and he also have a mascular body.

"Even though we don't know what kind of competition it is?" Minerva asked. And Rufus chuckles.

(Sting's Thoughts) _Do what you want. If Natsu Dragneel isn't there, i don't care what happens._

 **At the Lamia Scale**

"Jura-san is going to do it? " Shelia asked to herself curiously, staring at the arena. Behind her is Lyon.

"On Obaba's order(Old Hag), we can't do anything about it" Lyon replied.

"My sock... " Toby said while crying.

"Just by a new one! "

"Count on me" Jura said while he's ready to step on the center of the arena.

 **"All the participants are selected! "** and giant lacrimas appeared in the air where peoples would see it, it shows the peoples who are participating.

 **"From Sabertooth, Olga!. From Lamia Scale, Jura!. From Blue Pegasus, Hibiki!. From Raven Tail, Obra!. From Mermaid Heel, Millianna!. From Quatro Puppy, Novali!. From FairyTail A, Erza Scarlet!. From FairyTail B, Cana! "** The crowd of people started cheering.

 **"These are the eight competitors! "** A giant violet magic circle appeared above the center of the arena. And it start to produce a upside down castle.

"What is that? " Erza asked to herself.

"Wow... " Millianna mumbled.

"Begin Analysis " Hibiki mumbled while searching through a computer-like yellow thing which is his power to make it appear and disappear. And the gigantic thing already landed. There's a long way to get there which is ready too.

"Pandemonium, a temple haunted by evil monsters! " Mako the pumpkin mascot also the referee of the game speak up

"It's huge! " Cana said while looking at the giant thing like the others do.

"Haunted by monsters, he says? " Jura said to himself.

"That's the idea-Kabo! " Mako replied. And the peoples are terrified.

"There are 100 monsters inside this temple. That being said, they're actually magic manifestation that we created so everyone just relax. There's no danger of you being attacked"

"The monsters are D, C, B, A, S. Those are the five battle power the monsters divided into. This is how it breaks down" He continued.

"Incidentally... if you're curious about just how strong the D-Class monsters is... " and he pointed his left index finger above his head and a giant lacrima appeared and showed a metal dog-looking monster walking inside the upside-down temple and the crowd is terrified. And the monster attacked one of the spiky dark violet pillar and after that the lacrima showed all of monsters except for the S-class monster.

"Ones like this" Mako added.

"And ones even stronger, 100 of them wandering around the temple... and that's Pandemonium-kabo! " Mako said and everyone is terrified.

"Even though they're just manifestations, they're going to be hurt for real right? " Happy asked to himself.

"Will Erza and Cana be okay? " Carla asked herself, worried.

"I'd like to say those two will be alright, but... " Romeo replied.

"These competition is extravagant, don't you think? " Master Mavis asked to Master Makarov.

"Though it feels like they're going a little bit too far... " The Current Master replied.

"Please note that when the class of monsters goes up... their fighting strength increases exponentially. The S-Class monster is so strong that there's no even guarantee that one of the 10 great wizard saints can defeat it-kabo! " Mako said.

"In order. Each of you would choose the number of monsters to battle... and it's called your "Right to challenge"..."

"Right to Challenge? " Erza asked.

"For example, you choose three monsters, three of them appears inside the temple. The person who chooses them would go in the temple alone. If the person successfully destroyed them, he or she gets three points. The the next person then has the right to challenge up to 97 monsters remaining. And so on. Until there are 0 monsters left. "

"Alternatively, if everyone runs out of magic power, the games is over that point. "

"So it's a counting game" Millianna said.

"That's right. However, as i said earlier, the monsters is ranked. Whether the person uses their right to challenge one or five, the monsters appears randomly "

"So that means you need strategy to avoid the S-Class monster, right? " Hibiki asked.

"If it's random. Having a strategy like that won't do you any good" Olga replied.

"Not true, between probability theory and my archive, strategy would work on some extent" Hibiki said like he's planning something.

"Irrespective of the monster's rank. You'll get point for each monster you destroy. Once you enter the temple you can't exit until you've succeeded"

"What if we go down while inside the temple? " Cana asked.

"The points you earned stay as is but the points you had goes to zero and you're out" Mako replied.

"Then it's bad to get greedy" Makarov said to himself.

"Then let's draw in the order, please draw your lots" after what Mako said Erza pick one of the sticks and it shows number one so it means she's the first to pick and fight.

"With this competition, i thought that winning or losing all depends on luck of the draw" Erza said to herself standing in front of the temple.

"Luck of the draw? i don't know about that, more than the order of battle. Pacing yourself and situational judgement is important in this game " Mako replied while he's letting the others pick their sticks

"No. This isn't a game anymore" Erza replied and started walking.

"Huh?! " Mako sweatdropped.

"Wait 100 monsters. I choose to challenge... **All of them!** "

"Say what?! " Mako replied and of course he's surprised as everybody do.

 **And that's the end for this chapter. It's too long right? That's why i decided to end this here. And maybe i will make the ships sail more *Evil Laughs*. And guess how i build the name "Iriza". Clue it's not my name, anime character's name, or anything. Another clue it was a mixed name of a Fairytail characters.**

 **You can guess it and comment your answer, you can also answer it on your mind, you can just ignore it too but still i would be happy if someone guess it right. Nah i will stop here.**

 **ByeBye!**


	6. Chapter3:Fairies Is Going To Start

**Hi Pumpkin! XD nah, kume na sai(sorry) if i leave for too long and if my English is bad, kume na sai.**

 **Day3** **: Fairies is going to start**

"Uhh... You don't really need to defeat 100 monsters do you? And it's for multiple wizards! "

" **I don't care** " Erza replied and started walking towards inside the temple.

"Are you guys sure that Miss Scarlet is going to be okay?? I have faith in her but I'm worried that she's going to be really injured after the fight... " Nikki asked the three of them worriedly.

"Of course she is! She's so strong that she can wreck that whole temple! " Natsu replied excitedly.

"Uhh... okay... Guess I'll just relax. From her looks since i joined the guild, she looks really strong just like my sister but didn't want to show it yet... " Nikki replied.

"Sister? You have a sister? " Lucy asked her, surprised. As she asked Nikki put her two hands to cover her mouth, she accidentally said something she's hiding.

"Guess i can't hide the truth now. Yes, i have a sister, she got lost after the incident happened to our village. Our mom saved me but my sister? i think she got caught or she was killed.. " as she replied Lucy remembered something... Erza's past! Their past is similar to each other but Lucy decided too keep it only at herself and she doesn't know also what does Nikki looks like.

"Then? " Lucy asked curiously, about her story.

" But i still believe that she's alive and someday i will be with her and tell her the truth" Lucy is sad for Nikki but Nikki just ignored it. The peoples can't still believe that Erza will face 100.

"Oh by the way, what is your sister's name? " Lucy asked looking at the little girl.

"Her name is Erza just like Miss Scarlet but Scarlet is not her last name because we actually doesn't have last name when we're still at the village. We're just adopted by a family there and my sister told them that we're not going to use their last name. But when my mom saved me, she told me to use Belserion as my last name " After Nikki explained, Erza is already inside, fighting the monsters Lucy and Nikki missed the start but not the whole fight.

"So you already know her real name" Gray joined them while amazed watching Erza fight the monsters.

"Yes, and it's because of the announcer and she mentioned her name earlier" she replied while she's also amazed watching Erza.

"Can you tell me you're whole story later?? Let's meet at the restaurant near here" Lucy asked politely while watching Erza.

"Sure, but make sure you're the only one who's going to meet with me and keep everything a secret, deal? " Nikki asked for their deal, and still, she's amazed by Erza.

"Deal, but are you sure I'm safe going alone with you? " Lucy asked.

"Yup, i will protect you, no matter what happens and whatever the cost" Nikki replied, seems that Lucy trusts her.

"Well it's a deal! " Lucy agreed while smiling and the match is still not finished.

"Hmm... she looks trustworthy, a little bit suspicious because of her clothes but she's just a kid. So if she attack you, you can easily defeat her" Natsu joined, he's also watching and cheering Erza.

"You idiot! Lucy can't hurt her because she's just a kid! If she make her cry, we're going to be punished by master! " Gray replied madly.

"I'm not that kind of a kid that easily cries, you know" Nikki replied calmly.

"And why I'm going to hurt her? Even though she attacks me i will not hurt her and she should have a big reason for hurting me! " Lucy replied to Natsu.

"Yup, that's true, i never hurt a people without any reason" Nikki replied.

"Yeah yeah... " Natsu replied to all of them so they can focus to the game.

Erza already defeated 96 of them she's currently fighting the three of them. She's attacked by a giant red monster but she use one of her Anamantine shields. She sliced the red monster using her katana and finished the three monsters. The S-class monster is the only one remaining.

"So it's you all this time... " Erza said while looking at a small creature with a giant eye at the middle of it's body. After she said that another katana appeared on her left hand.

"Woah... she's summoning another sword! " Nikki said to herself.

"Why is she summoning another sword? Is she going to overkill it? " Happy asked the other two exceeds that is also watching.

"She maybe have a reason for doing that" Carla replied.

And the little creature turned into a giant monster. Erza and the monster teleported to a arena. Erza attacked but the monster dragged her away, making her land to the stone floor. She let a another attack and cut the monster's claws and she finally attack the eye-looking thing on the monster's body and finally defeated the monster.

 **"This is... unbelievable!!! After seven years the strongest guild came back at action again!!"** All of the peoples cheered and shouted Erza's name, everyone is crying because of happiness. Her friends rush towards her.

"Sorry if that took long... uh" Her friends are hugging her while crying and Erza just smile.

"Did i hear that right? She apologized for taking it too long?! " Mako asked to himself and can't believe on what just happened.

 **Fast Forward**

It's Cana's turn at the MPF. Her teammates can't relax because she's drunk and she's lucky if she scores more than Hibiki but Cana is just getting started.

"Why is she stripping? " Lily asked to everyone but no one answered.

"Now for the grand finale! " Cana shouted as she show the emblem on her arm.

"Woah wait! " Happy shouted in shock

"I know that emblem! " Carla said to herself.

"Uh first master? " Makarov looked at the first master.

"I lend it to her for this special occasion! Now she sure to win! " Mavis replied and the current guild master is shock and speechless.

"It's time to assemble! Our winner of light that's guided by fairies! "

"You know that spell... it's not easy. It takes incredible concentration and power to perfect that spell. Cana has improved... i know she won't fails" Master Mavis continued.

"Shine your light! so i can vanquish the dark of wickedness! Fairy glitter! " Cana shouted, the others that near her is shocked but her teammates is cheering on joy.

 _So Cana knows how to cast one of Fairytail's grand spells._ Ivan thought.

The MPF is broken and she scored 9999.

" **You witnessed history now! Her power is beyond the charge! Is this their true strength? Can anyone stop them now? "**

"No can stop us... We just started to rock your world! " Cana shouted, lifting her hands in the air and the crowd is cheering.

 **I'll end here because my tablet is lowbatt now. And i mix Irene's name and Erza's name and i created "Iriza" that's the answer.**

 **Bye!.**


	7. Chapter3: Continuation

**Hi it's me again. I thought it's kume na sai but it's actually Gommenasai! I don't own Fairytail, Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Continuation:**

It's the 3rd day of Grand Magic Games. And now it's the 3rd match of the day. Laxus will face the mysterious Alexei.

"Do you guys feel that? " Nikki asked her teammates that is also watching Laxus being a punching bag of Alexei.

"Feel what? " Erza asked.

"It seems I'm the only one feeling that... " Nikki said to herself and let a sigh under her mask.

"Are you feeling sick or something? We can get you a medicine " Lucy asked worriedly.

"No, I'm not, the arena it feels odd... it seems that the match is not true... " Nikki replied while watching the fight carefully.

"What do you mean by not tru- " Gray stopped when they saw Laxus standing in front of Alexei and the others like Flare and Obra.

"WHAT?!?!?! " The five of them scream in shock while Mako decided to go and have a closer look on Alexei.

"His face is familliar... Master Ivan?! " Mako said in shock. And the soldiers started picking them up.

 **"They are going to be banned at Grand Magic Games for the next three years, because of violating the rules like, letting their master fight on battle and for letting their other members fight on one-on-one battle"**

"Uh... guys can i visit Wendy? i want to meet her... because you guys said that i will replace her" Nikki asked for her permission.

"Sure... but please come back fast " Erza replied. And Nikki started walking, away from her teammates.

 _I wish Wendy already recovered_ Nikki thought while walking. UntilUntil she reached the infirmary and enter it.

"Oh, are you the new member that they're talking about? " Wendy asked and smiled on her.

"Yes i am, it's nice to meet you Wendy " Nikki greet cheerfully.

"Please fight for me and for the guild in case they call your name, please? " Wendy asked while lying down on the bed and covered by blanket.

"I will, and i will not fail you " Nikki replied bravely.

"And if your opponent would be a child please be friends with him or her and bring them here so the three of us are going to be friends " Wendy requested.

"Sure, i will do whatever you wish" Nikki replied. And the announcer started to call her name.

"It's now your turn, Goodluck.. " Wendy cheered and leave a smile on her face.

"Thank you" and Nikki rushed, leaving the infirmary.

 **"And from Fairytail Team A, the new member, Nikki! "** **"Huh? Where is she? "**

"I'm here I'm sorry im late " And Nikki suddenly appeared on the Arena. She's panting.

"I can't wait to see Gray's face when they lost " Lyon said to himself.

"I can't wait to see Lyon's reaction to Nikki " Gray to himself.

 **"Please step forward... "** Nikki started walking while Shelia run and stumble because of a pebble.

"Ouchieee... " Shelia mumbled to herself.

"Let me help you.. " Nikki stretched her hand to Shelia and Shelia accepted it.

"Thank you! And nice to meet you" Shelia replied and smiled on Nikki.

"No problem and Same here" Nikki replied.

 **"Let the battle of two cute wizards begin! "** (He call Nikki cute because she's little like Wendy)

"North Wind, become the breath of the gods and blow on land...Sky God, Boreas! " Shelia shouted and black wind started appear around Nikki and she dodged it.

 _Sky God Slaying Magic?_ _WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!_ Nikki thought.

"You dodged it... Nice! In that case! " after Shelia said that she run behind Nikki and Nikki saw her and decided to face the direction of Shelia.

"Wind! Wind! Let the wind dance through the sky! Dance of the Sky God! " And it striked Nikki that sent her flying in the air.

"No! Nikki! " Lucy shouted.

"No.. Have faith on her, she hasn't still releasing her true power" Erza replied.

"I'm not finish yet! " Shelia is going to attack her but Nikki is faster.

"Fire Dragon Roar! " Nikki shouted as fire started to come out on her mouth that maked her mask burn.

"What she's a Fire Dragon Slayer?! " Natsu asked to himself

"Aaaarrrgghhh!!!! " Shelia screamed on pain and some parts of her clothes burned. She land on the ground but Shelia still stand.

"I'm the one that's not finished yet! Lighting Dragon Roar! " As Nikki roared Shelia hit the arena's walls and Everyone is shocked on her power.

"Look! Her hood is down now and her mask is burned! " Lucy shouted. When the arena is already cleared they saw a scarlet haired girl.

"Well seems i can't hide my face now... Requip! " All of them is speechless on what's happening even the judges. And Nikki requiped to a goddess-looking dress and she's holding a katana.

"It seems it's over... the winner of the match is Fairytail's Team A-" Mako is cut off when Shelia stand up and it looks like that she's healing herself.

"It's not over yet, I'm just getting started! " Shelia said.

"Well I'm sorry for my mistake! " Mako said and run away at the center arena.

"That's the spirit! " Nikki shouted.

 **"Oh my god! The battle between this two cuties is getting started! "**

"It's now my turn now! " Shelia shouted and Olga is shocked because he's not the only one.

"Lost Magic" Master Mavis murmured.

"Sky God Secret Art! " Shelia shouted and black wind started to surround her.

"Are you going to kill her!? " The Old hag shouted.

"No don't do it! " Jura shouted. After that, the black air started to head towards Nikki to hurt her it missed her.

"Nice! " Shelia shouted. But Shelia cast another spell making Nikki to kneel at the ground. It destroyed her clothes.

"You know you can surrender, just give up! " Shelia said while looking at Nikki. And finally Nikki managed to stand.

"No... " Nikki murmured.

"Huh? " Shelia mumbled.

 _"Jellal! " Meldy said while she's with Ultear._

 _"Can you feel that too?! " Ultear asked._

 _"Yes I am, i can feel it from arena. I will go there and just stand by" Jellal replied and he started running towards the_ arena.

 _"Understood " The two ladies replied._

"I will not surrender! I will not drag Fairytail down! They let me join their guild, now i will pay them this. And I will fight for Wendy! For Fairytail! I will help Fairytail to be number one again! Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Gray and the whole Fairytail guild... We will be the number one again! " Nikki continued. Her teammates smiled and the others cheered up.

"Excuse me" Jellal said while walking fastly.

"Oh, sure" Doranbolt replied.

"Oh is that so? " Shelia replied.

"Requip! " As she requip, her dress changed and turned to a normal clothes.

"Erza look! you have that clothing right? " Lucy asked.

"These kid is... " Erza replied.

Nikki's dress transformed to clear heart clothing which Erza used when she's fighting the S-Class monster on Pandemonium. But hers is a different version, She have clothing on her chest like on Erza's, and she's wearing a very short shorts and the shorts has the same color and design like Erza's which make everyone shocked.

"Ohh.. You look beautiful! " Shelia complimented but Nikki ignored it. And a katana appeared on her right hand and the sword started to glow on different colors like Orange, yellow, black, white, gray and maroon.

 _Is Chelia causing that? No maybe Nikki... Is she connected to Zeref ?!_ Jellal thought.

 _Mystogan... No he's not that ...I'm sure someone else is under there_ Doranbolt thought.

"Dragons from the heavens, lend me your power! Elemental Dragon Slash! " Nikki shouted as she draw her sword to Chelia making Chelia unconscious.

"DID SHE SAY ELEMENTAL DRAGON?! " The whole Fairytail guild shouted in shock.

 **"Looks like that the match is over, it means Fairytail's Team A, Nikki, wins! Is these the power of Fairies? These guild is beyond incredible! "** And the all of the people cheered except for the other guilds.

"S-Shelia lost? " Lyon asked to himself, shocked.

"I can't wait to see Lyon's face later! " Gray shouted cheerfully.

"Let me help you again" Nikki said and she kneeled next Shelia and started healing her. Shelia opened her eyes and smiled at Nikki.

"Thank you again" Shelia said and Nikki helped her stand up.

"Nikki" Nikki said while offering her hand to Shelia.

"Shelia" And both of them shaked hands.

"Let's be friends! Dont you think? " Shelia offered.

"Sure! Wendy wants to be your friend too, are you going to accept and later we will visit her? " Nikki replied.

"Yeah sure!! " Shelia replied cheerfully.

 _The match is over, but still i can sense the magic._ Jellal thought. Nikki started to requip to a new cape and face mask.

 **After the Match**

"That's a great fight Nikki! " Lucy said while walking with Natsu and the others outside the arena.

"So you're a elemental dragon slayer? " Erza asked.

"Eekk! Fine fine i will admit it, I'm a Elemental Dragon Slayer... " Nikki replied.

"Really???? " Natsu asked but it seems that Nikki didn't hear him.

"So when you introduced Shelia to Wendy did it go Well? " Gray asked.

"Yup, the three of us are now bestfriends! " Nikki replied cheerfully.

"Don't forget the meeting, Nikki " Lucy said while poking Nikki's covered cheeks.

"Yeah yeah" Nikki replied.

 **Well that's for it now. I'm getting hungry so I'll stop here ,wait for the next continuation because I WILL MAKE JERZA SAIL MORE(FANGIRL SCREAMS)**

 **BYE!**


	8. Chapt3: Last Continuation

**AyeAyeAye!!!! Hahahaha. About my English and typos sorry about that. Let's get started!!!! Geehee**

 **Continuation:3rd Night(But the start are not going to be night yet)**

 _There he is!_ Jellal thought as he follow a hooded person but Doranbolt blocked him.

"Who are you? " Doranbolt asked looking at Jellal's eyes like he knows that he's just a imposter.

 _i will just put him to sleep. No, i can't hurt a council member, I'm still a Fairytail member right now._ Jellal thought.

"Sorry but I'm in a hurry " Jellal started walking but Doranbolt teleported in front of him.

"You're not going anywhere, tell me, who are you? " Doranbolt asked once more but Jellal didn't answer until Lahar appeared behind Jellal with the council soldiers.

"What's happening here, Doranbolt? " Lahar asked but Doranbolt ignored him.

"Who are you?! " Doranbolt asked for the last time and he grabbed Jellal's masked of revealing his face.

"What the?! " Jellal shout on shock.

"Oh, Mystogan! " Mr. Yagima came from nowhere and greet Jellal as Mystogan.

"Jellal?! " Doranbolt said while everyone is shocked too.

"You're familiar with the another world right? Edolas? " Mr. Yagima asked the both council members.

"Edolas..? " Lahar murmured but Mr. Yagima heard what he said.

"Mystogan is born there with a face like Jellal. Everyone here does have their look-a-likes there. " Mr. Yagima explained.

"Oh, sorry for the trouble Mystogan " Lahar apologized. Somewhere near at Mystogan and others The team Mermaid Heel crossed near Jellal. Kagura saw Jellal and felt sick, she fall to the ground and kneel and she's shaking.

"Kagura! " Her teammates shout and asked for help.

"No, I'm okay now " As Kagura talk Millianna looked to her left side and saw Jellal.

"But Kagura-chan there he is! " Millianna shouted madly.

"No I'm okay " Kagura replied once more and Millianna calmed down.

 **Back at the Scene**

"No it's okay. I'll tell you whenever i see Jellal. For me, Jellal is evil " And Jellal wear his mask again and leave.

 _"Thank you Mr. Yagima.. "_ Jellal speak up through telepathy.

" _Just don't cause any troubles at Mocky again"_ (Makarov, that's how he call Makarov)

" _Yes sir "_

"I still don't believe he's Mystogan " Doranbolt whispered to Lahar.

"Yeah "

 **At the Restaurant**

 **6:30 P.M.**

"Are you really sure that you're gonna only eat Strawberry Cake? " Lucy asked Nikki while she's eating strawberry cake.

"Yuuuup!! " She answered happily.

"Well now tell me about sister... " Lucy requested while eating her ramen.

"When she's just a little girl she has a short beautiful scarlet hair and shining chocolate eyes " Oh by the way Nikki is just wearing plain white dress and her hair is tied into a ponytail. Her guild mates is not surprised by her looks anymore.

"Then? "

"My mom told me that she can transform into a dragon and it's true because i saw her on dragon form with my two eyes. And our father is actually a dragon but i still never saw him. Our mother is the Queen of the Dragons and our dad is the past King of the Dragons, he's the the king of the dragons before Acnologia. And i can also transform into a dragon, my mom taught me how to do it. If my sister is here she can also transform into a dragon but i need to teach her first. My mom disappeared on year 777 ,July 7.She said she's going on a adventure with someone, and she will leave me for about months. But she didn't come back ever again. Before that day, she passed her title to me, and I'm now the Queen of the Dragons but I'm still weak compared to my mom and i planned that me and my sister are going to be both Queens. I heard in rumors before she got pregnant to my sister, they say that she rearrange a country on what position she wants. And me i can't still do that. And also i found on my mom's books on her large library, some note and it looks like my mom hasn't still saw it yet. It say's "If the Queen of the Dragons gave birth to a twins or gave birth again, her children can fuse their magics if there's any tragedy happening and after they fuse their magics their bodies will fuse and after that they will shape and look like the Dragon God or Goddess, and they can use their powers. When they want to separate again they can do it on their own will. And their looks will be normal again as well as their powers. That's the power of the children of the King and Queen~The Gods and Goddesses' servant " i found that note after she left me, when i cleaned our house. That's why i want to find my sister. I thought my sister is Miss Scarlet but when i hear her that she has a last name i no longer believe that she is my sister. They just have the same name and same hair color but from different families and my sister is sweeter and more girly. The last time i saw her is when she put me into a wooden box when our village is attack. And that's all " Lucy is amazed and shocked on her story that leaves her speechless.

"Hey, you alright? " Nikki asked and Lucy came back to her senses.

"I-Im just amazed. And that's why you're so strong earlier, now i know the reason " Lucy replied after she sip her orange juice.

"But please don't let anyone know about that! " Nikki said and her eyes and lips puckered.

"Yes i won't. By the Way, Erza has the same story like you but i don't know where village the two of you came from. Don't worry i will ask her tomorrow and oh, from what village did you came from? " Lucy asked while Nikki is drinking her strawberry milkshake.

"I'm from Rosemary village " Nikki replied and Lucy just answer with a nod.

"So let's change the topic " Nikki said happily. And Lucy agreed.

 **At the Bar**

"Hahaha i want to see Lyon's face when they lost earlier! " after that Gray laughed while pointing at Lyon.

"I can hear you, you know?! " Lyon replied Madly. Lyon and Chelia are there, as well as Bacchus, that is having a drinking contest with Cana again.

"Would the two of you shut up! " Natsu shouted while standing above the table.

"Oh yeah Flame Brain? "

"Ice Princess! "

"Pyro! "

"Droopy Eyes! "

"Since Erza's not here, i will make the two of you quiet... " Mira said while smiling after chatting with Lissanna.

"We already stop, Ma'am! " The two of them started running away.

"I'm back! " And a Scarlet haired woman entered the bar that send Natsu and Gray shivers on their spines. She's eating strawberry cake she came inside the bar and any moment now she would finish eating it.

"Ah, Erza! " Mira greet happily.

"A cake? " Lily asked to himself while sitting next to Happy.

"Yeah, as usual.. " Happy answered.

 **After 10 minutes of trouble in the bar**

"Hey guys i found a new pool resort here! " Nikki shouted when she and Lucy entered the bar.

"A pool? " Erza asked and walked closer to Nikki which is holding poster with a pool picture in it and it's name and location.

"Should we go? " Levy asked. And all of them shouted 'Aye! '.

"Wait! where's Master and Laxus? " Nikki asked while trying to find Laxus and Master at the bar but there's no trace of them

"Oh, they go out somewhere but still odd that the two of them go out together " Mira replied.

"A pool...looks cool.." Max said while holding his beloved broom.

"Don't tell me someone is going on there underwear " Kinana said and Laki looked at her.

"Oh..., C'mon let's go! " Nikki shouted excitedly. And all of them started to leave the place.

 **At the Resort**

"It's so huge inside! " Nikki said excitedly with Erza and Lucy.

"Yeah... " And they hear a familiar voice when they look back they saw Wendy, Evergreen and Elfman on their swimsuits.

"Wendy?! "

"Hello Nikki, let's go! and find if Shelia's here! " Wendy said excitedly. Nikki go with her while Lucy and Erza is left behind while Evergreen and Elfman vanished.

"So what are the plans now? " Lucy asked.

"Well let's relax... oh i found a spot there! " Erza and Lucy started to relax while Ichiya, Eve, Ren and Hibiki started surrounding them and praising how beautiful they are.

 **Let's go and check The Stripper and The Stalker**

 _I can't wait for Gray to praise how beautiful Juvia is!, Gray my love please look at me!_ And Juvia's dreams became true. Gray walked closer to Juvia.

"Juvia... Your swimsuit... it's beautiful but the tag price is still there " And Juvia feels she's in heaven because Gray-sama called her beautiful but... THE TAG PRICE!!

"I failed... " Juvia murmured and kneel to the ground, hands on her knees, and crying. After that Gray walked pass by group of women, naked that make every woman scream.

"Look! I'm riding a water train...! " And again Natsu holds his puke.

"That's what he gets for riding that train " Jet said, beside him is Droy.

 **Let's check back again on Erza and Lucy**

"Why are so beautiful? " Ren asked on Lucy while Lucy is trying to relax.

"Wanna freshen up? " Eve asked on Erza while she's also trying to relax.

"A lovely parfum of my love! " Ichiya praised Erza and went closer at her.

"What a gorgeous woman... " Hibiki slightly whispered to Lucy and Ichiya started sniffing Erza. And of course they hail the wonderful parfum.

"Would the all of you shut up?! " Erza stand up and shouted.

"You, you're injured but still want to hook up girls?! " Erza shouted while pointing her index finger at Eve.

"You! You already have Sherry right?! " Erza shouted on Ren.

"You! your score on MPF... it's so low! " Erza looked at Hibiki. And when she got to Ichiya...

"Lucy let's go..." And she turned back at Ichiya.

"Are you not going to say anything to me, love? " Ichiya said and he grabbed Erza's swimsuit.

"Don't touch my Legendary swimsuit! " Erza kicked Ichiya and sent him flying in the air.

"Legendary Swimsuit? " Lucy asked curiously.

"This swimsuit is legendary because its quality, texture and look is beautiful that's why i always bring this with me " Erza replied proudly.

"Hail to the parfum of queen Erza! Hai- " The three boys stopped because Erza kicked them too.

"Why don't you just follow your master?!?!"

 **Gajeel, Levy and the exceed squad.**

"The fish here is so delicious! " Happy shouted happily(I think that's a pun XD).

"Their Kiwi juice is great too" Lily replied while Carla remained silent.

"Hey, can we go to and watch the fishes inside the aquarium?? " Levy asked and looked to Gajeel excitedly. But Gajeel declined and maked Levy mad so he has no choice but to come with her and the cats. Happy just wanted to eat the fishes there while the others is amazed.

While Levy and the others is looking at the amazing fishes, two staffs of the resort came across, talking about if the fish feeding will still going to perform due to the participant that didn't come to feed the fishes.

"Me! Me! I can feed the fishes " A blue cat appeared in front of the staffs raising it's hand to perform task.

"A cat? " One of the staffs speak up, the boy ones.

"Are you sure you can? " The girl staff asked, not so sure about what Happy said.

"Yeah! Since I'm a cat, I'm very sure that I'm expert with fish! " Happy replied with a dark aura sorrounding him. The staffs agreed but Lily and Carla knows that he just likes to eat the fishes.

 **Inside the giant fish aquarium**

Gajeel, Levy, Lily and Carla feeds the fishes normally but Happy released too much fish food that makes the fishes sorround him.

"This is what paradise feels like! " Happy shouted(I dunno how they can speak a little clearly underwater because this is just based on the OVA 5, a little bit).

"Are he planning to eat all of that fishes in front of all peoples?! " Lily asked to himself while feeding the other fishes.

" Yes...maybe " Carla answered and big scary fishes started to surround Happy. Gajeel shouted to Happy to swim away, Happy did it but the fishes chased him until he got to Levy and others but the fishes started to chase all of them. So Gajeel have no choice but to attack the fishes.

"Don't bully my food Gajeel! " Happy shouted but Gajeel ignored him.

"They attacked the fishes! In that case the boss will show up! " One of the staffs shouted while holding the mic.

"The boss? " Levy said and a large white fish started suck them. After they got sucked the audience clap and laughed.

 **At Nikki, Wendy and Chelia**

The three little girls is splashing and playing at the water while some guys is mumbling that they look like angels.

Wendy is wearing her swimsuit based in OVA 5 as well as Chelia while Nikki is wearing a two-piece black swimsuit with a white heart design on the left side.

 **At Cana and the Quattro Cerberus Team**

" We're...WILD!! " Cana and the boys shouted lifting her one hand in the air while holding a glass bottle of beer and her other hand is wrapped up to Novali's shoulders. At her back is the members of Quattro Cerberus.

" Well it's so noisy tonight... " A random staff of the resort said while looking at Cana and the others.

" Sure it is, its because of this guild peoples " A another staff said beside him.

 **Back at Erza and Lucy**

" Who in the world told you that the two of you can go here?! " Lucy shouted at Virgo and Aquarius, beside Lucy is Erza.

" We just want to go look at this new pool resort, princess " Virgo replied.

" Oh?! The little girl is shouting on me?! What about we make you a better water slide?! " Aquarius shouted madly at Lucy like sooner she's gonna kill her.

" No please! " Lucy begged but Aquarius already washed her away.

Erza just let sigh and looked to her sorroundings. When turn her head to her right side she saw Jellal in a pool wearing his mask.

" When and why did you get here?! " Erza asked a little mad deep inside she's really not mad instead, she's curious and worried about him because he's still maybe a little bit injured because of his fight against Jura at day 1.

" Uh... I follow the tracks of magic which led me here " Jellal replied while Erza is still looking at him a little bit curious.

 **At Idiot no.1 and Parfum obsessed Maaaan**

Natsu walked passed by kids holding a stick upwards, stuck at Ichiya's butt because of Erza's Kick when he grabbed Erza's bra.

" Rawrrrr! " Ichiya scared the hell out of the kids and the kids started to run and Ichiya removed the stick from his butt.

" Oh, Mr.Ichiya its you " Natsu greeted to the Human Smelling Parfum. The two of them chat a little bit, go to a stalland eat and decided to have a race.

" Oh, its Mr. Ichiya! " Asuka pointed at Ichiya and Natsu when the two guys ran passed by them.

" Hey Ichiya don't act like a kid on your age! " Bisca shouted but Ichiya didn't listen.

" Its dangerous to run near the pool! " Alzack shouted as well but they didn't listen after that Ichiya slipped away and roll very speed as well as Natsu.

" What's that? " Erza asked to Jellal as the two of them saw a rolling 'thing' going towards the two of them.

" A monster! " Jellal shouted as he push Erza away from the rolling thing before it hits the two of them.

Erza is lying on the cold tiles of pool, eyes very closed. When she opened her eyes she saw Jellal on top her of her blushing so hard like a tomato and then she realized Jellal accidentally groped her.

" I'm sorry! " Jellal suddenly stood up as well as Erza but both of them is still blushing so hard.

" I-It's okay..." Erza replied awkwardly while crossing her arms tightly to her chest. Suddenly Natsu from the nowhere and grabbed Erza's bra.

"Erza help! " Natsu shouted sickly.

"What in the hell are you doing?! " Erza kicked Natsu so hard that sent him flying.

 **Lyon, Juvia and Gray**

" No i want Gray-sama to be with me at the Slide! " Juvia said while holding at Gray's arms tightly.

" Please My beloved Juvia come with me! " Lyon replied looking Juvia and Gray Madly.

"Would the two of you stop? " Gray mumbled madly, unexpectedly Natsu accidentally pushed Gray and Lyon at the Love Love Slide and Natsu's head landed on the giant heart arch in front of the slide. The Giant heart arch started sliding as well which cause more troubles like accidentally making Gajeel and Levy slide together as well as Lily and Carla also Evergreen and Elfman but theirs is intentionally.

" Natsu I'm going to save you! " Happy shouted rushing to his sick buddy but when he saw Lily and Carla sliding together he suddenly fall like a feather, crying.

More troubles came, Erza and Jellal and Lucy and Juvia was accidentally pushed to the slide too because of Natsu.

" What's happening?! " Jellal asked while holding or should i say hugging Erza to prevent her from falling out of the slide.

" The attraction must be out of control " Erza replied while hugging back Jellal, when lift her head up she saw Natsu hanging sickly at the heart arch and she just say 'you're the one who caused this?!' madly.

A few moments later Erza's top started fraying and she doesn't feel it but Jellal does. So he blushed so hard again, you can compare his face to Erza's hair because of redness. So Jellal frozed and Erza felt that.

"Is there something wrong? Jellal? " Erza asked. After that she looked on her body and saw that her breasts is almost exposed.

" Wait I'll just- What even there?! " Erza hugged Jellal more tightly and looked at her back and saw that her panty is also fraying a little bit that makes Jellal nosebleed.

"Well i guess I'm not lucky today..." Lucy said to herself while Juvia was on top of her and keep saying 'Rivals in Love'. When Lucy looked on her right side she saw Evergreen on top of Elfman.

"Oh no! Lucy saw us! In that case! " Elfman looked at Evergreen and Evergreen removed her glasses just to turn Elfman into a stone.

"You never saw anything! Have a good day! " Evergreen shouted to Lucy awkwardly but Lucy didn't hear her.

Suddenly everything turned into a ice because of Gray and Lyon. That makes Natsu mad so he tried to destroy the but he just ended up destroying the whole place. Lucy tried to stop him but he didn't listen.

" You saw that?! I win! " Natsu started laughing while the whole place is wrecked.

 **And that's it! Sorry if my story is bad I'm just a newbie ~**

 **And sorry if i took long I'm just busy because school days are near so better get prepared.**

 **And just wait i have many plans so if you're wondering if Erza's little sis is older than Erza now just wait...**

 **Bye!**


End file.
